ludwig_ahgrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ludwig Ahgren Wiki
Ludwig Ahgren Ludwig Ahgren John '''(also known as shortwig, slimes friend, and "chair piss guy") born July 6, 1995 is a [https://www.twitch.tv/ludwig Twitch] Streamer/YouTube Creator/''Melee'' Commentator/[https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Jigglypuff Jigglypuff] Main/Friend of Slime currently living in California. He was a director of the [https://www.ssbwiki.com/Tournament:Ludwig_Ahgren_Championship_Series Ludwig Ahgren Championship Series] and was an editor and creative director of The Reads. He has also commentated Melee tournaments, such as [https://www.ssbwiki.com/Tournament:GENESIS_6 GENESIS 6] and [https://www.ssbwiki.com/Tournament:Smash_the_Record_2017 Smash the Record 2017]. He is most well known for his content creation on [https://www.twitch.tv/ludwig Twitch] and [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrPseYLGpNygVi34QpGNqpA YouTube]'' where he innovates in many ways such as The Ludlocke and [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xsh-jCvdxHo&t=10s ''Twitch Jeopardy]. He pees while sitting and is at best an okay streamer. He is still in denial about being short. shit wiki lmao luds diq is 1inch '''Ludlocke The Ludlocke is a set of rules created by shortwig to create a higher level of difficulty over a classic Nuzlocke while playing the Pokémon games. The way he names the pokemon he captures is from his Twitch chat. When the Pokemon dies the person that the Pokemon is named after is banned from shortwig's Twitch chat. The only way the person can be unbanned is after shortwig has defeated the elite four. All ludlocke attempts are at least double digits (except Sword). Rules of The Ludlocke * Can only capture the first pokemon on any unique route. * Any pokemon that faints is considered dead and must be released. * If shortwig blacks out, the run is over. * If he encounters a pokemon he has already caught as his first encounter he can continue getting encounters until he gets a new pokemon. * Potions can not be used during combat * All pokemon will be nicknamed for a stronger bond with shortwig. * If a pokemon named after you dies, you are banned from the chat until shortwig beats the Elite 4 * If shortwig start running out of content, he can throw to try to grab Twitch chat's attention. Twitch Jeopardy 'Twitch Jeopardy '''is a show that shortwig hosts on his twitch channel similar to the American television game show ''Jeopardy! ''and ''Family Feud. Twitch Jeopardy usually features two teams of two people competing for a cash prize live. While the show was previously renowned for its reputability and fairness, it has since been denounced as being rigged for poor YouTube content. *shortwig has admitted to rigging this game WeirdChamp. **shortwig rigged SwaggerSouls' buzzer; forcing his buzzer to have a 3 second delay. ***shortwig is the child in this video Trivia * shortwig is the fastest button masher in all of Mario Party. ** Before he had a personality he uploaded Top 10 clips related to Smash. ** A running joke by his audience is that he is incredibly short (which is true), In reality, he stands at an unhealthy 4'10". ** This wiki used to just say "shit wiki lmao". ** shortwig is commonly called either "tall" or "short" by his beloved chat depending on what they want to call him. ** shortwig’s known catchphrase is “BOYS, THE PLAN IS SIMPLE..” ** Apparently, shortwig likes melee. Most of his chat doesn't know this but it is true. ** shortwig is incredibly short, with his entire fan-base being taller than him. ** LOL ** He hates Iran and is (undeniably) a libertarian due to his infamous tax fraud ** He resolved the conflict in the middle east by hanging up both an Israeli flag and a Palestinian flag in his house ** He is, in fact, GAY. ** Fucking sick page ** He thinks Buneary got a dumpy ** He is a strong supporter of Adolf Hitler and has read Mein Kampf hundreds of times, and given it numerous five star reviews on websites including Amazon, the Barnes and Noble website, and eBay. ** shortig hates Obama ** I read this wiki to my children every night. ** Ludwig is, in fact, baby ** LULW ** Is in fact bad at Pokemon ** penis ** Taking after his idol, Adolf, shortwig has also committed several war crimes and is currently (as of January 17th, 2020) The Most Wanted War Criminal in the world. ** shortwig has committed tax fraud for at least 5 years, and within this time frame, he has not paid the government over 500 k to 3.5 Million dollars in taxes. ** He is poor. ** Ludwig has said on multiple occasions that he likes to watches Gay Porn in his free time. ** He owns the phrases: "Boys, today, the plan is simple," and, "Its Tic Tok Time everybody, its Tic Toc Time,". ** In spanish, "Ludwig" means bitch ass n*gga ** Ludwig has, at times, referred to his chat as "his wiggas" ** Ludwig wants to rub his short stub of a dick against the breasts of Nami from one piece See Also * Piss Baby * Throwing Category:Browse Short